


The Gift

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Holidays, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did this for the spn_christmas prompt for December 7th 'Post Your Holiday Drabbles (100 words exactly) Day'</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for the spn_christmas prompt for December 7th 'Post Your Holiday Drabbles (100 words exactly) Day'

Sam comes in from the cold, shutting the door as quietly as he can. It’s real late but he had to finish up the Christmas present he’s working on for Dean and it’s finally finished. Sam has been sneaking out for the past week every night to work on it.

Christmas morning arrives and Dean is already up waiting for Sam to get his lazy butt out of bed. A half an hour later, Sam descends from the stairs and goes straight outside. A few minutes later he returns with a package and hands it to Dean.

“Merry Christmas, bro.”


End file.
